Tak Pernah Terpikir
by Quiiny Riezhuka Sylvester
Summary: Naruto membutuhkan banyak uang saat ini. Apapun akan ia lakukan. Bahkan bekerja di tempat haram pun, ia mau! Tapi, jika harus berurusan dengan Uchiha Sasuke, anak bungsu dari CEO perusahaan yang menguasai 70% perekonomian negara Jepang, tak pernah sekalipun terpikir olehnya. Warn : SasuFemNaru.
1. Should I?

**A/N : Really, fict ini sungguh nggak pantas dibaca oleh anak berusia di bawah 17th. **_**I'VE WARNED YOU!**_

_**~ Don't Like? Then, Don't Read! ~**_

Suara musik berdengung keras. Lampu-lampu silih berkelap-kelip di dalam sebuah ruangan yang bisa di bilang semi-dark. Semua orang, baik lelaki maupun perempuan, mereka yang berada di sana menari-nari dalam irama yang sama. Wanita yang berada di dalam ruangan ini berpakaian bak pakaian yang kekurangan bahan, mini.

Mungkin semua terlihat tengah menari biasa, namun ... jika kau perhatikan lebih jelas, mereka bukan hanya menari, namun ada kegiatan lain. Tangan-tangan pria hidung belang tanpa malu-malu mereka menggerayami tubuh pasangannya sambil menari bersama. Mereka meremas bahkan menyelusupkan tangannya ke dalam pakaian pasangan tari mereka.

Di tengah-tengah kerumunan tersebut terdapat sebuah panggung kecil. Di atas panggung itu terdapat sebuah tiang berwarna perak. Seorang wanita berambut hitam memakai bikini tipis tengah melingkarkan kakinya dan menggesek-gesekkan 'miliknya' pada tiang tersebut. Orang-orang yang melihat aksi si wanita langsung bersorak gembira.

Bau minuman alkohol pun tak lepas dari pandangan. Bahkan alkohol dengan berbagai jenis dari harga rendah sampai termahal pun tersedia di sini. Icha-Icha Paradise, nama _club_ malam yang tidak pernah sepi pengunjung.

Naruto © Masashi kishimoto

Tak Pernah Terpikir © Quiiny Riezhuka Sylvester

_Dedicate For_ :

**Akihiko Fukuda 71**

_Pairing_ :

SasuFemNaru

_Rate_ :

_Mature_

_Genre_ :

_Romance_

_Warn :_

Jangan berfikiran negatif tentang Naru-_chan_ kalo belum baca sampe akhir •w•, OOC, EYD masih belajar, _Typos__ and Miss-Typos__ everywhere_, ide _main-stream_, **alur dipercepat** dan bla bla bla.

Di sebuah ruangan VVIP, seorang gadis bersurai matahari tengah menari dengan erotisnya. Ia mengenakan bra yang dipenuhi oleh perak berbentuk bulat, benda-benda itu silih bergemerincing saat ia berjalan. Wanita itu juga mengenakan rok mini bawah pinggang yang dipenuh hiasan yang sama. Sebuah kain tipis berwarna biru menyatu dengan roknya membalut kaki kirinya, sedangkan kain satunya lagi yang seharusnya membalut kaki kanannya, ia malah memegang kain tersebut dan kini kaki kanannya tak terselimuti apapun. (Untuk lebih jelas silahkan lihat : Koda Kumi - Shake It) Kau bahkan dapat melihat celana dalam berwarna putih yang tengah ia kenakan.

Ia menggunakan sehelai kain untuk menutupi hidung dan bibirnya, sehingga kau hanya dapat melihat kerlingan nakal dari mata _sapphire_-nya.

Ia meliuk-liukan badannya dan sesekali meremas kedua bukit kembarnya. Satu-satunya _costumer _yang ada di ruangan itu menyeringai puas sambil menyesap wine yang ada di dalam gelas yang tengah di genggamannya. Manik _pitch-black_-nya tidak pernah meninggalkan sang penari.

Gadis itu berhenti menari dan menggerakan jenjang kaki berwarna tan eksotis tersebut. Ia melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju si _'costumer'_. Ia membungkukan badannya dihadapan pria itu, membuat belahan dadanya terpampang jelas di depan mata si pelanggan.

Ia menegakkan tubuhnya kembali sambil menarik dasi yang dikenakan pria yang jadi pelanggannya saat ini. Mau tidak mau sang pria berkulit pucat ini pun menaruh gelas _wine_-nya dan berdiri mengikuti wanita penghiburnya. Seringai kepuasan terpatri jelas di bibirnya. Wanita berambut pirang itu menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk membelai wajah sang pria. Terus, ia menggerakkan tangannya ke bawah menyusuri dada, perut dan menyelusupkan kedua tangannya ke dalam jas, memeluk pria itu.

Dengan nakalnya sang wanita merapatkan miliknya pada 'adik' si pria yang nampaknya sudah bangun. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap si pria dengan maniknya yang bulat berbalut nafsu. Baru saja si lelaki akan memeluknya balik, namun dengan sigap kedua lengan wanita itu menahan lengan kedua lengan si lelaki. Ia menjauhkan badannya dan mulai mengitari tubuh pelanggannya, wanita tersebut berhenti di belakangnya.

Sebenarnya wanita ini ingin sekali melumat atau menghembuskan nafasya di leher lelaki yang kini tengah memunggunginya, namun karna tingginya hanya sebahu lelaki ini, ia urungkan. Kedua tangannya menyelusup kembali ke dalam jasnya berwara hitamnya. Tangan kirinya menuju ke dada si pria, sedangkan tangan kanannya menuju ke selangkangan pria itu. Disentuhnya benda yang mulai mengeras dan ingin berdiri tegak itu.

Wanita itu terkekeh, "Awww ... sudah bangun?" Ia meremas halus benda tersebut, sedangkan sang empunya mendesis karenanya.

Kedua tangan lelaki itu segera menyingkirkan kedua lengan sang wanita, ia memutar badannya dan mendorong tubuh wanita itu ke sofa. Saat tubuhnya jatuh terlentang di sofa, pria itu langsung menindih tubuh kecilnya.

Wanita yang tertindih itu membulatkan matanya. Pria itu langsung menyerang lehernya dan kedua tangannya bergerak bebas di tubuhnya. "Nghh." Ia mengerang saat gigitan-gigitan kecil menerpa jenjang lehernya. A— a— a— a— pelanggannya kali ini agresif sekali!

Ia mendorong bahunya sekuat tenaga, namun ... sepertinya tidak terjadi perubahan posisi yang signifikan. Whoa! Whoa! Sekarang kenapa ia yang 'dipuaskan'? Pria itu dengan sendirinya menghentikan kegiatannya. Merasa pria itu menggangkat kepalanya, Ia segera mengganti kembali ekspresi kagetnya dengan ekspresi nakalnya.

Ia menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, "Bagaimana jika di mulai dengan harga lima puluh juta yen, hmmm?"

Pria itu hanya memutar bola matanya bosan, "Ck, akan ku bayar kau dua, kali lipat!"

Pria tersebut berniat menyerang lehernya kembali, namun sebuah teriakan, "Jangan!" menginterupsinya. Ia mendonggakkan kembali kepalanya dan menatap wanita yang kini tengah ditindihnya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat, pertanda meminta penjelasan, "Ma-Maksudku ... aku tidak mau melakukannya jika uangnya belum ditanganku." Wanita itu membuang muka.

Sebuah helaan nafas berat keluar dari bibir si pria bersurai raven ini. Dengan enggan, ia menjauhkan badannya dan merapihkan pakaiannya. "Ikut aku." ujarnya sambil bangun dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar. Manik _cerulean_-nya menyendu sebelum akhirnya bangun dan mengikuti pria tersebut.

**ooOOoo**

Suara musik keras yang memekakkan telinga kembali terdengar saat kedua sejoli itu keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Suasana _semi-dark_ menyapa penglihatannya. Wanita berambut pirang tampak tengah mengikuti seorang pria berkulit putih.

"Akh!" Tiba-tiba saja, seorang pria berambut cokelat memeluk wanita itu dari belakang, membuatnya berteriak kaget.

Pria yang tengah dikutinya langsung membalik badan dan menarik tangan gadis itu keras. Tubuh wanita itu menabrak dada bidang pria yang menarik tangannya. Tangan besarnya memeluk gadis dipelukannya posesif. Tentu saja membuat gadis itu tambah bingung, ia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap sang lelaki.

Sebuah tatapan tajam dilemparkan pada lelaki yang tidak jauh berada dihadapannya, "Ahh ... iyah, dia ... milikmu." pria itu menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya yang tidak gatal sama sekali. "Heheheh ..." Ia tertawa kikuk sebelum akhirnya berlari ke dalam kerumunan.

Tatapannya kembali menormal saat tubuh pria itu menghilang. Ia menurunkan kepalanya dan menemukan gadis dalam pelukkannya tengah menatapnya. Langit malam dan langit cerah tanpa awan bertemu, "Apa?" ia bertanya dengan wajahnya yang terkesan datar.

"Eh?" Manik _sapp__h__ier_-nya membulat, ia segera menundukkan kepalanya dan mendorong tubuh pria itu pelan, melepaskan pelukkannya. Jika saja ia tidak memakai cadar, mungkin semburat merah jambu dapat terlihat dari pipinya.

"Pakaianmu terlalu mencolok." Wanita itu mengangkat wajahnya perlahan dan mendapati pria itu tengah melepas jas berwarna hitamnya lalu menyampirkan jasnya tersebut ke bahu wanita.

"Ayo." Ajaknya sambil berlalu pergi, wanita tersebut segera mengikutinya.

Ia berjalan dengan kedua tangannya bersemayam di dalam celana panjangnya. _Well_, mari kita lihat kebelakang, kelihatan sekali kalau jas yang disampirkan oleh pria ini kedodoran dipakai wanita itu.

Pemilik surai _raven_ itu berjalan menuju pintu keluar _club_ malam ini. Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat matanya menemukan seorang lelaki tua berambut putih panjang yang tengah bermain kartu dengan seorang wanita berdada besar, sang cucu dari Hashirama Senju. Ia terus menatap pria tua itu, hingga akhirnya si pria berambut putih membalas tatapannya.

Pria berambut _raven_ yang mencuat melawan gravitasi itu menunjuk sesuatu dengan kepalanya. Pria tua pemilik club malam Icha-Icha Paradise tersebut mengikuti gerak kepalanya dan mendapati seorang gadis bersurai cahaya matahari yang tengah berdiri sambil menundukkan kepalanya di belakang lelaki itu, "Ahh ... dia menginginkan Naruto rupanya." si pria tua hanya menggedikkan kedua bahunya sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan permainan kartu yang sempat tertunda. Ia pun melanjutkan perjalanannya, keluar dari _club_ malam ini dan menuju ke parkiran.

Hilang. Akhirnya suara yang menekakkan telinga juga suasana gelap dan gemerlapnya lampu disko menghilang. Semua kemudian terganti oleh kesunyian, hanya suara derap langkah merekalah yang terdengar menggema di sana.

Berjalan angkuh dengan dagu terangkat serta ekspresi datarnya, adalah ciri khas dari sang bungsu bermarga **Uchiha** ini. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah remot kecil dari sakunya tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menekan remot tersebut dan terlihatlah sebuah mobil hitam Lamborghini Aventado LP-700N tengah mengkedip-kedipkan lampunya.

Pria itu memasukkan kembali remot tersebut ke dalam sakunya dan berhenti berjalan, "Masuklah duluan." Ia menggerakkan kepalanya untuk menoleh pada gadis itu.

Gadis bernama 'Naruto' itu mengangkat kepalanya, "Emh!" lalu mengangguk.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku kerjakan terlebih dahulu." Pria itu menggerakan kakinya menuju ke arah mereka datang. Naruto hanya memandangi punggung tegapnya yang berlalu pergi.

**ooOOoo**

Pria bersurai _blue-black_ tengah berjalan dengan santainya menuju parkiran sambil menegak sebuah _soft-drink_. Langkahnya terhenti seketika setelah melihat kejadian yang tak lazim dihadapannya. Ia menghela nafas berat setelah ia menjauhkan minuman kalengan dari bibirnya. Kedutan-kedutan mulai terasa bermunculan di keningnya.

Lihatlah seorang gadis bersurai emas tengah menarik-narik pintu mobilnya, 'Dasar dobe!' Ia berjalan kembali sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Dasar mobil sialan!" gerutu Naruto sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia mencoba kembali menarik pintu mobil berwarna hitam itu dengan kedua tangannya dan salah satu telapak kakinya menempel pada mobil tersebut, namun hasilnya tetap sama ... pintu mobilnya tetap tertutup rapat. Naruto mencengkram rambut yang diikat _twin-tail-nya_, "Aarrgghh!" sambil menggeram penuh frustasi.

"Dasar Dobe." sebuah nada _baritone_ terdengar dari arah belakangnya. Naruto mendelik tajam pada pemilik mobil yang pintunya-susah-dibuka, "Bukan begitu caranya," ia berkata dengan nada datarnya.

Naruto hanya berdecak kesal dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Sebuah sodoran barang diberikan pada Naruto, Naruto menggerakkan kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang pria ini serahkan padanya. Ohh ... ternyata ia memberikan tas miliknya, 'Eh?' Naruto menggernyit heran.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan pria itu tengah mengangkat pintu mobil tersebut ke atas. Naruto melongo, ternyata cara membukanya ditarik ke atas dan tidak seperti pada mobil umumnya. Pipi dibalik cadar berwarna biru laut itu memerah menahan malu, mulutnya terbuka.

Sebuah tarikan menyambar cadar yang tengah dikenakan Naruto. Tentu saja ini membuat _shock_ yang dialami Naruto bertambah menjadi dua kali lipat. Naruto mencoba meraih cadar yang tengah di angkat tinggi oleh pria dihadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Kembalikan!" Naruto meloncat-loncat mencoba meraih cadarnya. Namun, apalah daya tinggi Naruto hanya 158 cm sedangkah pria ini 178 cm.

"Kau tau, kau lebih pantas seperti itu." Naruto tidak mengindahkannya dan terus meloncat-loncat mencoba meraih cadarnya. Cadarnya itu ia gunakan agar tak ada yang mengenalinya! Sekarang hancurlah sudah _image_-nya. Pria ini sungguh bajingan. Ia telah mempermalukkannya dengan mobil sialan ini, sekarang ia mencoba mempermalukkannya untuk yang kedua kalinya? Ok, lelaki ini ... _double bastard_!

"Dadamu ikut meloncat." Naruto berhenti meloncat dan segera menutupi dadanya dengan kedua tangannya, pipinya memerah padam.

Maniknya masih melotot, menatap tajam pria _'ero'_ nan bajingan dihadapannya, "Dasar _teme_!" Naruto segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan menjatuhkan pintu mobil hitam yang tengah ditumpanginya dengan sadis.

Pria itu hanya menatap pintu mobil yang menjadi korban wanita garang sewaannya. _Well_, sepertinya esok ia harus memeriksakan mobilnya ke bengkel? Namun, kegarangan wanita bersurai matahari tersebut tak menyurutkan rasa ketertarikkannya pada wanita itu. Lihatlah, kedua sudut bibir si tuan yang terkenal dengan wajah datarnya kini menyunggingkan sebuah seringai penuh arti.

Lelaki berambut warna bulu gagak ini menggedikkan bahunya tidak peduli jika mobilnya rusak. Toh, kalau pun rusak, ia masih dapat membeli mobil baru yang ia inginkan. Ferrari? Porsche? Lamborghini baru? Apapun dapat terwujud sesuai keinginannya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai menuju ke pintu yang lainnya. Membuka pintunya dan masuk ke dalam lalu menutup pintunya kembali. Tidak mungkin ia mengemudi tanpa menutup pintunya. Bayangkan saja jika ia tidak menutup pintunya, apa yang akan orang-orang pikirkan? 'Dasar! Metang-metang punya mobil Lamborghini jadi ia ingin pamer bahwa cara membuka pintunya itu dengan cara diangkat ke atas?!' Yaa ... pikiran orang 'kan kita tidak tau.

Pria itu mencuri-curi pandang Naruto lewat kaca mobil di atasnya, ia terlalu gengsi untuk menolehkan kepalanya pada Naruto. Naruto tengah memandang keluar lewat kaca yang ada di pintu mobil sebelah kirinya. Mungkin dari air wajahnya, Naruto terlihat tenang. Namun ... di dalam hati dan kepalanya, Naruto tengah berkoar-koar tak karuan. Berbagai kata binatang dan yang tak pantas di katakan pun ia sebutkan hanya untuk mengutuk lelaki yang saat ini duduk di kursi setir kemudi. Hanya saja semua umpatan itu terlontar di hati _evil_-nya saja.

Sasuke mulai menyalakan mesin mobil dan pandangannya kembali memfokuskan pada apa yang ada di depannya. Tujuannya saat ini adalah : pulang ke apartemennya.

Naruto masih asyik dengan apa yang dilihatnya di balik jendela pintu mobil yang tengah di tatapnya. Lihatlah lampu-lampu kota yang silih bersinar di gelapnya malam ini, indah. Tidak kalah dengan ribuan cahaya yang bertabur di langit. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis namun penuh arti. Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya pada kursi mobil dan mencoba menyamankan posisinya. Benar, ia sudah lama tidak merasa senyaman ini dan ... bagaimana dia bisa melupakan semua keindahan ciptaan Tuhan ini? Hmm, ia pasti terlalu sibuk mencari uang hingga melupakan semua ini. 'Bodohnya aku.'

Lima belas menit telah berlalu. Namun, mereka masih berkendara. Jalanan begitu sepi, hanya lampu jalanan yang mampu menghibur Naruto. Ya tentu saja jalanan sepi, siapa orang yang mau berkendara di pagi buta seperti ini? Tepat! Naruto mendelik tajam pada sang supir. Jawabannya adalah lelaki berengsek yang tengah mengemudikan mobil pintu-susah-dibuka ini.

Sudah hampir tiga puluh menit dan dia masih terjebak dalam sebuah kebisuan yang bernama kesunyian. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya erat. Ia paling benci dengan suasana yang sunyi seperti ini, ia biasanya bercoleteh ria namun sekarang? Haahh ... Naruto menghela nafas, mencoba menenangkan dirinya agar tidak mengikuti hatinya yang tengah berkecamuk marah.

"Aku tidak tau namamu." Naruto menoleh pada lelaki yang tengah mengemudikan mobil.

"Sasuke." pria bernama Sasuke itu menjawab tanpa menoleh atau melirik pada Naruto.

"Oh!" Naruto menggunakan nada sinisnya sambil membuang muka.

Sepertinya percuma saja mengajak orang yang irit bicara untuk mengobrol. Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan dan kembali pada memandang ke kaca jendela mobil yang berada di sampingnya. Lagi pula mengajak Sasuke berbicara juga tidak ada gunanya, jika dia hanya membalasnya dengan kata ambigu 'Hn', 'Hn', dan 'Hn' yang sama sekali ia tak mengerti. Yang benar saja! Sebenarnya ia sedang berbicara dengan manusia atau makhluk asing? 'Hn' itu artinya apa coba?

Sasuke membelokkan mobilnya memasuki kawasan sebuah gedung. Sasuke mulai memarkirkan mobilnya. Ia melepaskan _seat-belt_-nya dan keluar dari mobil, Naruto melakukan hal yang sama. Tak lupa, ia mengambil barang-barangnya yang berada di mobil. Wanita bersurai emas itu mengeratkan jas Sasuke yang ia kenakan sambil mengikuti pria yang ada di depannya, udara di pagi buta memang dingin.

Mereka segera menaiki lift dan menuju ke apartemen milik pria irit bicara ini. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, lift terbuka dan Sasuke segera menuju apaertemennya. Ia membuka kunci dan melangkahkan kaki mereka masuk ke dalam. Sasuke mengunci kembali pintunya dan mempersilahkan— atau lebih tepatnya memerintahkan Naruto untuk duduk di sofa sebelum akhirnya ia melenggang pergi ke kamar.

Naruto menggerakkan matanya ke sana ke mari, menikmati setiap desain apartemen milik Sasuke. Ia tengah duduk di ruang tamu, di sebelah timur ruang tamu ada sebuah _counter_ yang ia yakini tempat minum Sasuke, lihatlah lemari kaca yang dipenuhi botol wine di belakang counter. Di sebelah selatan terdapat sebuah Televisi berikuran empat puluh dua inch yang dilengkapi dengan dua speaker dan sebuah PS4 juga sebuah video player.

Suara buku terjatuh di meja membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada sumber suara. Ia menemukan Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa. Mereka duduk saling berhadapan, "Sesuai perjanjian, aku membayatmu dua kali lipat." Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah bolpoin dan mulai menulis di sebuah kertas persegi panjang. Ia menyobek kertas tersebut dan mendorong kertas itu ke hadapan wanita dihadapannya.

Naruto mengambil dan mulai membaca isi secarik kertas itu. Matanya sembulat sempurna, 'Sungguh-sungguh membayarku dua kali lipat!' batin Naruto berteriak. Naruto menurunkan pandangannya pada stempel yang tertera. Matanya kembali terbelalak kaget saat melihat sebuah stempel berbentuk kipas berwarna putih dan merah, '**UCHIHA**!' Naruto menemukan sebuah nama Sasuke Uchiha sebagai penanda tangan.

Naruto segera menatap pria berwajah datar yang tengah menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Ka-kau Sasuke Uchiha?" Naruto bertanya dengan kening yang berkerut dan nada yang tidak percaya.

"Hn,"

"U ... Uchiha? Kau?" Naruto menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Hn," Wajahnya masih datar, belum berubah.

Oh, ayolah! Siapa yang tidak tau 'Uchiha', keluarga Uchiha adalah orang terkaya seantero negara Jepang ini. Perusahaannya menguasai tujuh puluh persen perekonomian negeri bunga Sakura ini. Tunggu, tunggu! Sepertinya ia pernah mendengar nama Sasuke Uchiha sebelumnya. Tapi ... di mana?

Ah, iya! Ia pernah mendengar nama itu dari ketiga temannya di tempat ia bekerja dulu. Temannya yang selalu berangan-angan menikahi pria di hadapannya ini. Ia sering mendengar Ino, Sakura dan Karin memuji-muji si Sasuke ini. Naruto memang tidak memiliki Televisi di rumahnya, jadi mohon makhlumi saja jika dia tidak tau rupa yang di elu-elukan oleh ketiga temannya itu.

**"Kulitnya yang putih, seputih susu!" Ino, si gadis berambut pirang berkata sambil memegang kedua pipinya yang memerah.**

Naruto segera memperhatikan warna kulit sang Uchiha yang memang putih bak porselen, 'Ah, itu sih namanya pucat mayat. Bukan putih susu!' Naruto _sweatdrop_ karena Ino ini terkesan melebih-lebihkan.

**"Rambutnya yang **_**spikey**_** itu membuatnya terlihat keren!" Sakura, gadis bersurai **_**bubble gum**_** itu berkata dengan matanya yang berbinar-binar.**

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan kembali memperhatikan rambut Sasuke, 'Itu bahkan lebih tepat di sebut pantat ayam!' Naruto hanya bisa ber-_sweatdrop_ kembali, apa sih yang bisa di banggakan dari pria ini?

**"Apalagi manik **_**Onyx**_** kelamnya yang indah!" Karin, wanita berkacamata berambut merah menyala berkata sambil memeluk dirinya.**

Naruto menggerakkan manik _cerulean_-nya untuk menatap sang _onyx_ dan si _onyx_ tak segan menatap balik langit biru dihadapannya. Matanya begitu kelam dan hitam. Bak terhisap dalam sebuah lubang cacing yang tak berdasar, Naruto terus memandangi sang langit malam.

Sebuah helaan nafas kesal menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Sasuke langsung bangun dan pergi. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, kedua tangannya terkepal erat, "Jika kau—" kata-kata Sasuke terhenti saat sebuah tangan memeluknya erat dari belakang.

"Ayo ... kita lakukan." Jantung Naruto bergetar kencang saat mengatakkannya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya resah. Masih ada keraguan dalam hatinya. Haruskah ia melakukannya?

**TBC –**

**A/N **: Dear, My Ero-chan, Fict-nya sepoton dulu ya! Nggx nahan! u,u... panas dinginnya itu lho! :v

_Seriously_, tugas numpuk -_- Jika disuruh ngetik surat bisnis Indo-Eng atto sebaliknya sebanyak 20 surat _it's OK_, sortir surat _it's OK_, ngarsipin surat pake sistem apapun _it's OK_, disuruh bikin Agenda/jadwal perjalanan dinas it's OK, but! Jika disuruh ngetik soal sebanyak 300 soal?! _Man, It's pissed me off, thou!_ -_- Inilah kehidupan SMK-ku :v Mungkin fict yang lain bakalan apdet lagi :3 **(MUNGKIN ya, Bukan janji :3)**

Ngomong-ngomong buat kalian **yang jago pake** **CorelDraw** atto **Photoshop** dalam **bikin FanArt, ajarin** Ryn ya! (**Pengen bikin FanArt SFN sebanyak-banyaknya**) :D **di tunggu** di kolom **Review atto PM** :3 makasii sebelumnya dear :3

**Ceritakan apa yang Anda pikir dan rasakan di kolom review −**

**Menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun −**


	2. Truth

**A/N : **

_**Big thanks for your reviews, favs and folls at the previous chapter,**_

_**I really appreciate it! :* *kiss***_

_**Can't mention one by one, 'cuz it's too many, so sorry! :)**_

**Really, **_**fict**_** ini sungguh nggak pantas dibaca oleh anak berusia di bawah 17th. **

_**I'VE WARNED YOU!**_

**..~" **_**Happy Reading "~..**_

"U... Uchiha? Kau?" Naruto menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Hn," Wajahnya masih datar, belum berubah.

Oh, ayolah! Siapa yang tidak tahu 'Uchiha', keluarga Uchiha adalah orang terkaya seantero negara Jepang. Perusahaannya menguasai tujuh puluh persen perekonomian negeri bunga Sakura ini. Tunggu, tunggu! Sepertinya ia pernah mendengar nama Sasuke Uchiha sebelumnya. Tapi... di mana?

Ah, iya! Ia pernah mendengar nama itu dari ketiga temannya di tempat ia bekerja dulu. Temannya yang selalu berangan-angan menikahi pria di hadapannya ini. Ia sering mendengar Ino, Sakura dan Karin memuji-muji si Sasuke ini. Naruto memang tidak memiliki Televisi di rumahnya, jadi mohon makhlumi saja jika dia tidak tahu rupa yang di elu-elukan oleh ketiga temannya itu.

"_**Kulitnya yang putih, seputih susu!" Ino, si gadis berambut pirang berkata sambil memegang kedua pipinya yang memerah**_**.**

Naruto segera memperhatikan warna kulit sang Uchiha yang memang putih bak porselen, 'Ah, itu sih namanya pucat mayat. Bukan putih susu!' Naruto _sweatdrop_ karena Ino ini terkesan melebih-lebihkan.

"_**Rambutnya yang spikey itu membuatnya terlihat keren!" Sakura, gadis bersurai bubble-gum itu berkata dengan matanya yang berbinar-binar.**_

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan kembali memperhatikan rambut Sasuke, 'Itu bahkan lebih tepat di sebut pantat ayam!' Naruto hanya bisa ber-_sweatdrop_ kembali, apa sih yang bisa di banggakan dari pria ini?

"_**Apalagi manik Onyx kelamnya yang indah!" Karin, wanita berkacamata berambut merah menyala berkata sambil memeluk dirinya.**_

Naruto menggerakkan manik _cerulean_-nya untuk menatap sang _onyx_ dan si _onyx_ tak segan menatap balik langit biru dihadapannya. Matanya begitu kelam dan hitam. Bak terhisap dalam sebuah lubang cacing yang tak berdasar, Naruto terus memandangi sang langit malam.

Sebuah helaan nafas kesal menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Sasuke langsung bangun dan pergi. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, kedua tangannya terkepal erat, "Jika kau—" kata-kata Sasuke terhenti saat sebuah tangan memeluknya erat dari belakang.

"Ayo... kita lakukan." Jantung Naruto bergetar kencang saat mengatakkannya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya resah. Masih ada keraguan dalam hatinya. Haruskah ia melakukannya?

**Naruto © Masashi kishimoto**

**Tak Pernah Terpikir © Quiiny Riezhuka Sylvester**

_**Pairing**_** :**

**SasuFemNaru**

_**Rate**_** :**

_**Mature**_

_**Genre**_** :**

_**Romance**_

_**Warn :**_

**Jangan berfikiran negatif tentang Naru-**_**chan**_** kalo belum baca sampe akhir •w•, OOC, EYD masih belajar, **_**Typos and Miss-Typos everywhere**_**, ide **_**main-stream**_**, alur dipercepat, lemon(?) dan bla bla bla~**

Sasuke menggenggam kedua tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Melepaskan tangan tersebut, ia menghadap pada Naruto, "Kau yakin?" Sasuke bertanya dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam tangan Naruto. Matanya berkilat penuh awan nafsu.

Naruto yang ditatap dengan begitu lekat dan dalam hanya menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Jantungnya masih berpacu cepat. Naruto mengangguk mantap walaupun hatinya berkata tidak. Lagipula mau bagaimana lagi, jujur, ia sangat membutuhkan uang itu. Kesempatan seperti ini tidak akan datang dua kali!

Sasuke melepaskan kedua tangan Naruto. Ia berjalan mengitari tubuh Naruto—entah kenapa Naruto merasa seperti seekor tikus yang tengah dikitari oleh seekor Panter. Sasuke berhenti tepat di belakangnya. Pria berambut _raven_ itu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang si gadis yang tengah memunggunginya. Hidungnya merayap di potongan leher dan kuping Naruto. Menghembuskan nafas dan menyesap aroma tubuhnya.

Tubuh Naruto merinding dan menegang saat sebuah lumatan serta hisapan panas terarah pada jenjang lehernya, "Nghh~ Sukee~" Naruto meremas pinggiran celana yang dipakai Sasuke. Ada sensasi aneh diantara kedua pahanya. Seperti... nghhh~

Jari-jari putih itu dengan gesit melepaskan pengait bra dan dengan mudah pula bra tersebut meluncur ke bawah melewati tubuhnya. Jarinya mulai merangkak menuju ke bukit kembar tersebut dan meremasnya pelan. "Sukee~"

Sasuke membeku di tempat.

Ia tertegun. Dada Naruto begitu kenyal dan hangat saat ia meremasnya. Seperti inikah rasanya meremas dada wanita **sebenarnya**? Ini pertama kali ia meremas dada wanita 'sungguhan', biasanya dada wanita yang ia remas begitu keras dan membuatnya tidak nyaman, benar sekali, dada silikon.

Sebuah seringai terlukis antik di sudut bibirnya. Kedua tangan Sasuke kini semain gencar meramas, membuat Naruto mengerang. Ia memainkan puting Naruto. Ia memegang kedua puting mencuat milik Naruto di antara ibu jari dan jari tengahnya, ia menggesek puncak puting berwarna merah muda itu dengan telapak jari telunjuknya.

"Nghh~~" Naruto mendesah tertahan, matanya terpejam erat. Sensasi ini begitu... menyenangkan.

Tidak cukup sampai di situ, Uchiha bungsu mulai memilin puting Naruto dan menariknya ke depan. Naruto sudah tidak tahan, ia rasanya ingin menjerit. Kepala si Pirang sudah tak mampu berfikir jernih. Kini celana dalam yang ia kenakan mulai terasa basah. Nghh... sungguh memabukkan dan nikmat!

Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto ke dinding terdekat. Naruto membalikkan badannya. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, bibirnya melahap mulut Naruto dan sang empunya membuka bibirnya dengan senang hati, "Hmpp~" Naruto mengerang panjang dalam mulut sang _Raven_ saat Sasuke kembali melumat bibirnya sensual. Ia menyelusupkan jemarinya pada sela-sela rambut Sasuke, meremasnya sebagai bentuk pelampiasan api yang mulai membara dalam dirinya.

Cih, Apa yang salah? Naruto hanya perlu melayani nafsu si berengsek-Uchiha ini dan pergi, seperti kebanyakan yang dilakukan para wanita penghibur, tepat?

Sasuke menghisap dan menggigit kecil bibir bawah Naruto, lidahnya mulai masuk ke mulut sang gadis dan disambut dengan baik oleh Naruto. Sasuke memainkan lidah wanita berambut pirang dihadapannya hingga lidah mereka saling bergumul, saling menghisap dan mengecap rasa masing-masing. Mencoba memenangkan dominasi.

Puas meremas dan memilin puting Naruto, tangan Sasuke turun dan menyelipkan kedua jempol tangannya ke sisi celana dalam Naruto lalu menurunkannya. Celana dalam yang dikenakan Naruto meluncur dengan sendirinya ke lantai. Pipi Naruto semakin merona, kini Naruto benar-benar telanjang bulat. Ditelajangi oleh seorang Uchiha—berengsek.

Sasuke melepaskan pangutan. Mata hitamnya menatap manik biru Naruto sementara tangan kirinya turun menuruni perut rata, pusar hingga terhentilah tangannya pada lembah kenikmatan milik Naruto. Naruto bahkan hampir lupa untuk bernafas akibat sentuhannya. Jari Sasuke bisa merasakan ada bulu-bulu tumbuh di sekitarnya. Sasuke terus memperhatikan manik biru dihadapannya yang mulai menggambarkan keresahan. Sudut kiri bibirnya terangkat elegan, ia suka saat wajah Naruto memerah.

Jari tengahnya turun sejalur dengan garis vertikal. Sasuke memasukkan jarinya ke dalam bibir vagina yang langsung disambut dengan cairan lembut nan basah. Dengan refleks, Naruto mencengkram kedua bahu Sasuke. Nafasnya mulai terasa berat.

Jari tengah Sasuke terselimuti oleh cairan bening. Ia mulai menggerakan jarinya ke atas—membelai lipatan vagina hingga sampailah ia pada klitoris lalu menekannya, membuat Naruto langsung menjerit dan kembali mengeluarkan cairan hangat. Meneruskan peramainan, jari Sasuke kini membuat putaran kecil di klit-nya. Kedua mata Naruto terpejam dan kepalanya tersandar pada dinding. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tidak pernah merasa senikmat ini sebelumnya.

Puas dengan melihat ekspresi kenikmatan yang dibuat Naruto, Sasuke menundukan kepalanya dan melahap puting yang telah mencuat menggoda. Dengan cekatan Sasuke menghisap puting Naruto secara bergantian.

Naruto menghela nafas lega saat jari tengah Sasuke meninggalkan klitorisnya, namun nampaknya ia salah. Sasuke sekarang memposisikan jarinya di pintu masuk vaginanya. Jantung Naruto berdegup dengan kencang, "Akh!" kelopak berbulu mata lentik itu terbuka lebar, mata birunya membulat saat jari tengah Sasuke yang kaku menerobos masuk ke dalam miliknya.

Sasuke mengintip disela-sela kegiatan hisap-menghisapnya. Ia kembali mengeluarkan seringai antik melihat raut wajah Naruto. Ia sangat suka melihat ekspresi Naruto, ekspresi kenikmatan yang murni—tidak seperti wanita lainnya yang terkesan dibuat-buat. Sasuke menggerakkan jari tengahnya masuk dan keluar secara perlahan. Naruto mendesah tertahan di tenggorokannya. Ingin lebih, Sasuke menambah jari telunjuk dan jari manisnya ke dalam Naruto. Tiga jari telah berada dalam dirinya.

"Ngghh~" Naruto mulai merasakan miliknya sedikit meregang.

Setalah yakin cairan kental nan manis milik Naruto telah menyelubungi jarinya, Sasuke menaikkan tempo dan mengocoknya dengan cepat, "Su—Suke!~ Suke!~" Naruto meracau tidak jelas. Tubuhnya sedikit terdorong naik dan turun karna tumbukan jari si bungsu. Sasuke semakin menambah kecepatannya—bertambah semangat mendengar suara seksi Naruto.

Mengikuti tempo, Naruto menggerakkan pinggulnya naik dan turun sesuai irama permainan bungsu Uchiha. Sasuke beralih pada puting sebelah kiri Naruto dan menghisapnya dengan keras. _Yeah_, permainan jemari Sasuke perlu diberi jempol, kini Naruto telah merasakan dirinya ingin segera keluar.

Namun, bukan Sasuke namanya jika apa yang diinginkanya tidak sesuai dengan apa yang ia harapkan—dia tidak akan tinggal diam. Sasuke belum puas memainkan lubang hangat Naruto—dia ingin mendengar raungan merdu Naruto, untuk itulah, Sasuke menggerakkan ibu jarinya untuk memberikan _message _pada klitoris Naruto. Jarinya membuat putaran disekitar klitotis dan menekannya perlahan, "Suke!"

Nghh... Kepala Naruto terasa seakan akan pecah. Sungguh, ini gila, ini gila. Genjotan dan permainan di kitorisnya—nghh! Tidak, Naruto sudah tidak tahan dan... "**SUKEE**!" keluarlah cairan tersebut membasahi jari Sasuke. Begitu deras dan banyak hingga cairan itu menuruni paha. Cairannya menetes ke lantai dan membentuk sebuah garis memanjang. Tubuh Naruto ambruk ke pelukkan Sang Uchiha. Nafas Naruto berat dan memburu. Sasuke mencabut ketiga jarinya dan membiarkan kepala Naruto bersandar pada bahunya untuk menormalkan kembali nafasnya.

Senyum di sudut kiri bibirnya semakin mengembang, membuktikan bahwa ia puas. Tak ingin membuang waktu, Sasuke kembali melancarkan serangannya. Ia mengoleskan jarinya yang terselimuti oleh cairan bening pada bibir Naruto. Kepala Naruto terasa berdenyut sakit, 'Uchiha sialan! Tak bisakan dia membiarkanku bernafas sejenak?!'

Dengan geram, Naruto meraih tangan Sasuke dan memasukkan jarinya ke dalam mulut lalu melumatnya. Kening Naruto langsung mengkerut saat lidahnya mengecap rasa cairannya sendiri—rasanya... err... gurih? Sedikit terasa manis? Naruto menggerakkan kepala dan maniknya bertemu dengan mata yang menatapnya dalam. Tanpa diberitahu dua kali, Naruto mengerti bahwa Uchiha-bernafsu ini meminta ciuman.

Naruto melepaskan jari yang tengah dilumatnya. Sasuke menarik tangannya dan mengangkat dagu Naruto dengan tangan kirinya. Mereka mendekatkan wajah masing-masing hingga akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu dan lidah mereka saling berlilitan kembali. Naruto masukkan jemarinya ke sela-sela rambut Sasuke dan meremasnya perlahan. Tangan Sasuke pun tak mau diam saja, ia menggerakkan tangannya ke bawah dan meremas bongkahan pantat padat Naruto. Ciuman Sasuke masih sama, panas dan liar. Jujur saja, Naruto mulai menyukai ciuman Sasuke.

Dengan bibir mereka yang masih saling menghisap, tangan Naruto turun menuju ke depan dada Sasuke. Ia memasukan tangannya ke kemeja Sasuke—membuka setiap kancing kemejanya. _Well_, nampaknya membuka pakaian tanpa melihat membuatnya sedikit kesusahan. Jarinya sering terpeleset—membuat Naruto sedikit geram hingga akhirnya ia menyentakan kemeja Sasuke. Suara kancing yang berjatuhan terdengar.

'Halah, masa bodoh, dia'kan **Uchiha**, bisa beli lagi!' Naruto tak begitu ambil pusing. Kemeja sang Uchiha kini terbuka begitu saja. Sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat mendapat perlakuan yang begitu **liar** dari Naruto. Nampaknya Sasuke pun tak terlalu mempermasalahkan kemejanya. Pria berambut pantat ayam itu malah menyukainya—menurutnya itu _**hot**_.

Naruto melepaskan pangutannya dan menyeringai tepat di depan wajah Uchiha bungsu—melupakan bahwa ia hampir mati kekurangan oksigen barusan. Dada mereka naik turun, mencoba menormalkan nafas. Jemari Naruto membelai dada Sasuke lembut. Jantungnya berdebar kencang saat telapak tangannya besentuhan dengan otot perut Sasuke.

Matanya tak pernah meninggalkan manik gelap dihadapannya. Tangannya terus turun ke bawah hingga sampailah ia pada celana yang di kenakan Sasuke. Jarinya membuka sabuk dan resleting celana Uchiha bungsu. Sasuke memandanginya dengan mata berkabut penuh gairah, penasaran tentang apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya tanpa berkedip.

_Mampukah wanita ini memuaskannya?Kita lihat..._

Naruto memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam celana dalam Sasuke. Naruto terus memberikan tatapan manja yang menggoda, menyelam sedikit dan—Naruto terkesiap saat merasakan ukuran penis Sasuke yang menurutnya ada di atas rata-rata. Kini kejantanan panjang nan besar itu telah ada dalam genggaman tangannya. Dengan takut-takut Naruto mulai meremas batang Sasuke dan memompa dengan perlahan.

Tanpa menunggu lama 'kebanggaan' Sasuke sudah keras seperti tulang. "Shh..." Sasuke mendesis, ia tidak pernah '_on_' secepat ini sebelumnya. Sasuke mencoba tetap untuk fokus membuka mata dan terus memperhatikan Naruto, walaupun sebenarnya ia sudah tidak tahan ingin segera menumbuk dengan cepat 'gua hangat' milik Naruto hingga ke dasar tanpa ampun. Tapi ia tidak bisa, ia harus bersabar. Lebih bersabar~~ _yeah_.

Naruto memutar dan kini punggung Sasuke menempel pada dinding. Naruto menurunkan badannya dan berlutut di depan paha Sasuke. Mata mereka masih terhubung. Sasuke terus memperhatikan dengan saksama dari atas bagaimana Naruto membasahi bibir dengan lidahnya, membuka mulutnya, dan miliknya meluncur masuk, "Sial..." desis Sasuke tertahan. Kepalanya bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya.

Seluruh kejantanan Sauske kini telah tenggelam di dalam mulut Naruto. Ia menarik keluar kejantanan Sasuke perlahan sambil mengisap keras. Ia memompa kejantanan Sasuke dengan tangannya sambil meningkatkan hisapan di ujungnya. Naruto memasukkan batang Sasuke ke dalam mulutnya dan menjilat bola-bola Sasuke dengan sensual saat dua benda bulat itu menempel pada bibir bawahnya. Naruto melakukannya berulang-ulang. Ia memutar-mutar lidahnya di sekitar bagian kepala seperti tengah menjilati permen lolipop, "Shh..." desis Sasuke.

Akal sehat mulai meninggalkan kepala Sasuke. '_Damnit_! Dari mana dia mempelajarinya?' Sungguh, Sasuke kini mengerang tak berdaya dan mencengkeram kepala si pirang. Sasuke menghentakkan seluruh miliknya ke tenggorokan Naruto dengan cepat dan Naruto mencoba terus mengimbangi permainan Sasuke. Ia semakin meningkatkan hisapannya pada penis Sasuke. Lagi-lagi Si bungsu mengerang. Cih, Ia mulai sinting sekarang. Terlalu nikmat!

Sasuke hampir kehilangan kendali. Pelipisnya mulai penuh dengan keringat. Dia tidak bisa berhenti bercinta dengan mulut manis Naruto—terlalu nikmat! Penisnya mulai berdenyut-denyut dan kepalanya serasa akan meledak, ia sudah tidak tahan! Sasuke menunduk bersamaan saat Naruto membuka matanya dan mendongak. Mata biru besarnya menatap manik _Onyx_ di atasnya ketika kejantanan Sasuke meluncur sepenuhnya ke dalam bibirnya.

Dan menyemburlah sperma Sasuke di dalam mulut Naruto. Naruto mengerang dan hampir saja akan muntah. Namun akhirnya ia mampu menelan semua sperma tersebut—melupakan rasa mual di perutnya. Sasuke terengah-engah dan menyeringai seperti orang idiot. Sasuke mengeluarkan batangnya dan menarik Naruto dalam pelukkannya. Ia mencium Naruto dalam. Ia benar-benar puas dengan _blowjob _Naruto. Ia belum pernah mendapatkan _blowjob_ terbaik seperti yang diberikan Naruto. _Fuck yeah..._

Mereka kembali berciuman—saling bergulat dan menghisap dengan keras untuk mendapatkan dominasi. Tangan Naruto kini memeluk erat leher Sasuke, ia sedikit berjinjit. Sedangkan tangan bungsu Uchiha meremas pantat padat dan berisi milik Naruto dengan gemasnya.

Naruto sedikit memekik di sela-sela ciuman panasnya saat Sasuke mengangkat dan membopongnya. Kakinya secara refleks melingkar di pinggang Sasuke—mereka menuju kamar. Sasuke melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar dan menendang pintu kamarnya. Ia melepaskan pangutannya dan membaringkan Naruto di tengah kasur.

Naruto memperhatikan pemilik kamar ini, ia berlutut saat Sasuke menanggalkan kemeja tanpa kancingnya. Naruto menatap dada telanjang Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya dan hampir menangis, Sasuke sangat-sangat seksi dengan otot-otot di tubuh dan tangannya. Benar-benar ciptaan Tuhan yang paling indah—ia tidak bisa menyangkal lagi. Naruto menggigit bibir bibir bawahnya sambil tersenyum manja, dia memainkan puting di antara kedua jari yang menjepitnya, menggoda Sang Uchiha.

Sasuke menyeringai lebar. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang.

Sasuke merangkak mendekati Naruto dan berlutut di tengah tempat tidur. Ia membelai lembut wajah si pirang. Jujur saja, Sasuke **memang** sudah tidak tahan ingin menghantamkan penisnya ke dinding rahim Naruto, namun kali ini, Ia ingin berlama-lama. Ia sungguh-sungguh mengagumi tubuh Naruto yang berwarna karamel yang terlihat begitu menggiurkan dan ia juga berencana untuk mengeksplorasi setiap incinya, secara **intim**. Harus lebih sabar~

Sasuke membungkukkan badannya dan kembali melumat bibir bawah Naruto. Naruto membuka mulutnya tanda persetujuan. Lidah mereka bertemu dan saling hisap tak mampu dielakkan. Tangan putihnya tidak tinggal diam. Sasuke membelai paha dalam Naruto. Jarinya berjalan ke atas menyusuri kulit lembut karamel Naruto.

Entahlah, Naruto tidak tahu kenapa, namun setiap kali Sasuke menyentuh kulit telanjangnya, ia akan merasakan 'sesuatu' yang aneh di antara kedua kakinya—sesuatu yang membakar dirinya. Bohong jika Naruto mengatakan ia tidak suka. Lalu, apakah ini yang disebut dengan ketertarikkan seksual?

Sasuke melepaskan pangutannya dan saat bibir mereka terpisah, sebuah benang saliva tercipta di antara mereka. Sasuke membungkukan badannya dan melumat habis saliva tersebut. Naruto terengah, dadanya naik-turun. Nghh... Naruto sudah tidak tahan, akal sehatnya telah berlari pergi meninggalkan kepalanya sejak Sasuke menelanjangi dan mengerayami tubuhnya. Naruto melebarkan lututnya, dan Sasuke mengambil posisi di antara kaki Naruto.

Sasuke menyeringai saat melihat sebuah cairan kental bening yang mengkilat membalut akses masuk ke dalam gua kenikmatan Naruto—Oh, _Kami-sama_... Ia sudah sangat basah. Sasuke bahkan bisa merasakan betapa basahnya dia di bawah perutnya ketika Naruto mendorong dan menggesekkan miliknya ke arah kejantanan Sasuke. Nampaknya Naruto memang sudah tidak mampu untuk menunggu lebih lama lagi dan seringai di bibir Sang Uchiha semakin mengembang, "Shh... sabar sayang." bisik Sasuke tepat ditelinga Naruto. Saat ini, ia yang **berkuasa**.

Sasuke menggigit lembut cuping telinga Naruto. Lidahnya turun menyapu melalui leher dan turun ke tulang selangkanya, ia semakin turun hingga akhirnya berhadapan dengan payudara Naruto yang kenyal—favoritnya. Tangan Naruto meremas bahunya saat Sasuke menjilati dengan melingkar di sekitar pusat berwarna merah muda yang tengah mencuat menantang. Napasnya cepat dan memburu.

Tangan putih itu meremas kedua dada Naruto keras. Sasuke menjentikkan lidahnya di atas puting Naruto dengan cepat, membuat gadis di bawahnya mengerang, "Nghh..." Sasuke beralih pada payudara yang lain dan menghisapnya kembali dengan keras. Secara bergantian ia menjilat, mengisap, dan menggesek puting Naruto. Reaksi Naruto begitu liar dan dia terus meneriakkan namanya—Sasuke suka itu.

Sasuke bergerak turun lebih rendah lagi, Naruto menggeliat di bawahnya, wanita itu mengangkat pinggang dan menggesek dirinya pada setiap bagian tubuh Sasuke yang bisa dia jangkau. Naruto sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, ia ingin Sasuke berada dalam dirinya—menumbuknya dengan keras. Seringai terus mengembang menanggapi sikap tak sabaran Naruto, entahlah, Sasuke tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini.

Sasuke sangat menginginkan ia sekarang, ia sudah tidak tahan dengan betapa nikmat rasanya saat Naruto menggesek tubuhnya—meminta untuk cepat memuaskannya, namun saat ini Sasuke tidak ingin buru-buru dan ia memiliki kendali penuh atas apa yang ia lakukan sekarang. Ia yang berkuasa. Ia yang mengontrol.

Sasuke menjilat turun di tengah-tengah perut Naruto, kemudian merangkak lebih rendah lagi dan menjilat turun ke pahanya hingga ia berhadapan dengan targetnya; vagina basah Naruto. Ia menggesek hidungnya ke dalam jalur kecil dan menghirup wanginya. Naruto terengah-engah dan merintih di bawahnya, "Aaaaahhhh~" Naruto mengerang panjang, suaranya membuat Sasuke terangsang.

Sasuke menggosokkan hidungnya lagi, mencium bibir luar yang montok. Tangan Naruto mencengkeram selimut, "Aromamu sangat nikmat, Aku ingin 'memakanmu' sepanjang malam." Dan mungkin saja Sasuke akan benar-benar akan melakukannya. Uchiha bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, benar?

Sasuke membuka bibir vagina Naruto dan terlihatlah lipatan dalam vagina Naruto yang begitu basah dan berwarna merah muda. Cairan yang menyelimutinya terlihat begitu menggiurkan dan menggoda. Sasuke segera melumat celah basahnya. Tubuh Naruto melengkung ke atas dari tempat tidur sebagai responnya. Sasuke menekan pinggul Naruto ke bawah dengan tangannya, menahannya agar tidak bergerak. Sasuke menjulurkan lidahnya dan melumat lipatan vaginanya sekali lagi, membuat Naruto menjerit lebih keras lagi. Sangat menarik. Naruto tak akan pernah melupakan ini. Dia akan selalu mengingat... Sasuke. Ya, tentu!

Lidahnya naik turun, berulang kali, Sasuke menghisap milik Naruto dari ujung ke ujung. Cairannya gurih dan kental. Sungguh lezat dan nikmat. Ia menekan paha dihadapannya secara terpisah, membuka pahanya lebih lebar lagi. Sasuke mendorong masuk dan keluar lidahnya dari dalam diri Naruto—bercinta dengan lidahnya.

Kepala Naruto berguling dari sisi kiri ke sisi kanan saat erangan bernada tinggi bergema dari tenggorokannya. Jelas, akal sehatnya telah terbang entah ke mana. Sasuke merasa kenikmatan ini tidaklah cukup. Tidak mungkin cukup baginya. Dalam satu gerakan, Sasuke mengisap klit kecil Naruto yang keras ke dalam mulutnya dan menyelipkan dua jari di dalam tubuh wanita berambut emas tersebut, "Ahh!"

Sekarang giliran Sasukelah yang mengerang. Cairan panas Naruto melapisi jemarinya, hampir membakar. Naruto tak bisa menghentikan pinggulnya untuk berputar dan menggeseknya ke tempat tidur. Persetan. Masih memompa keluar masuk dengan tangannya, Sasuke memainkan lidahnya dan menggesek—melingkari klitorisnya.

"Suke! Suke!" Naruto mencengkeram seprai sekuat tenaga.

Mendengar Naruto menjerit ternyata semakin membuat libidonya lebih bersemangat lagi. Sasuke menggerakkan jemarinya lebih cepat secara stimultan dengan lidahnya. Sasuke mendongak... ingin melihat bagaimana Naruto kehilangan kendali. Sial, kini Sasuke menyesal, ia bisa saja klimaks hanya dengan melihat ekspresi kenikatan Naruto. Raut wajah wanita itu menunjukkan kenikmatan sepenuhnya.

"Ahh~ Ahh~ Aaaahh!" Tubuh Naruto menegang dan dinding milik Naruto memeluk jemarinya erat. Jemari lentik itu menarik rambut _raven_ Sasuke, paha Naruto mengencang di kepalanya, dan Sasuke tahu bahwa Naruto akan sampai dan cairan Naruto kembali membalut jarinya. Sasuke menyeringai lebar dan menjilat vagina Naruto dengan gerakan lambat. Memberikan sensasi tiada dua bagi Naruto.

Nafas Naruto tersendat-sendat. Sasuke duduk dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Naruto dan ia menarik Sasuke ke bawah dan menciumnya dengan liar dan dalam. Naruto terengah di antara bibir Sasuke. Permainan belum sepeuhnya diulai namun keringat telah membanjiri tubuh mereka.

Sasuke merangkak ke atas tubuh Naruto. Lutut Sasuke berada di kedua sisi tubuh Naruto. Tangan karamelnya memeluk leher si bungsu Uchiha. Ia mengarahkan kejantanan kerasnya pada bibir vagina Naruto. Wanita itu meringis, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya keras. Setitik air mata tergelincir di pipinya, ia merasa vaginanya meregang saat Sasuke mendorong masuk dengan sekali hentakkan yang kuat dan panjang—mendorong selaput penghalang yang Sasuke tidak tahu ada di sana. Kuku Naruto menancap di punggung Sasuke menahan sakit dan perih di selangkangannya.

Sasuke mematung. Manik _onyx-_nya membulat sempurna dan hatinya mencelos, ia merasa tertipu. Sasuke menggerakkan kepalanya pada wanita di bawahnya, mata hitamnya menyipit memandang Naruto yang tengah memejamkan matanya dengan nafasnya yang memburu. Jejak air mata terlihat kentara di pipinya, "Kau... masih perawan?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang tidak percaya.

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan, menampilkan manik _sapphire_ jernihnya, "Ya," cicitnya begitu rendah bahkan ia sendiri nyaris tak bisa mendengar suaranya. Sia-sia untuk menyangkal apa yang mereka berdua tahu kebenarannya, "Tadinya." Naruto tersenyum pahit. Sasuke membeku, hanya setengah ereksinya berada di dalam tubuh Naruto, tapi vaginanya dengan ketat menahan Sasuke disana.

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Sasuke kembali, menuntut meminta jawaban.

Naruto mendorong maju pinggulnya dan merasakan kejantanan Sasuke meluncur perlahan lebih dalam. Tidak! Tidak! Naruto tidak ingin menghentikkan ini. Kenikmatan ini terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan. Dia ingin Sasuke, ingin Sasuke berada dalam tubuhnya—sepenuhnya. Naruto mencengkeram bahu Sasuke, "Aku tidak tertarik untuk bercakap-cakap saat ini... _please_?" manik _sapphire _itu memohon pada Sasuke. Naruto membelai pipi Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak tahu harus bagaimana, jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya ia menyetubuhi seorang **perawan**.Ya, ini pertama kalinya. Sasuke menatap Naruto datar sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas pasrah, "Baiklah, jika sakit bilang." Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Jika biasanya dia bercinta dengan keras, mungkin untuk pertama kalinya juga, ia akan lembut pada wanita ini.

Sasuke membungkukkan badannya dan meraup bibir Naruto, menyodorkan lidahnya secara stimultan dengan gerakan di bawahnya. Sasuke memberikan sebuah ciuman yang lembut. Sasuke mendorong ke depan dan membenamkan dirinya semakin dalam. Sasuke mendorong lebih jauh dalam diri Naruto hingga kepala ereksinya menyentuh inti kewanitaan Naruto. Kini penis Sasuke tenggelam sepenuhnya di dalam tubuh Naruto. Sasuke membiarkan kejantanannya tertanam sejenak di sangkar hangat milik Naruto, agar Ia terbiasa dengan ukuran (luar biasa) milik si Uchiha bungsu.

Sasuke melepaskan pangutannya dan mereka berdua saling memandang. Naruto mengalihkan pandangan matanya pada benda lain, ia tidak mampu membalas tatapan Sasuke yang seperti menembus ke dalam hatinya. Sasuke melumat dan menghisap jenjang leher Naruto—memberikan sedikit **kenang-kenangan** kecil.

Sasuke mulai memaju mundurkan miliknya dengan perlahan hingga milik Sasuke mampu keluar masuk dengan lancar. Naruto membuka matanya dan mendongak menatap Sasuke. Dan ia tidak bisa berpaling. Sasuke sangat tampan, pantas saja wanita sangat menyembah ketampanannya. Naruto mendesis, sial, ini terlalu nikmat untuknya dan setiap penguasaan diri yang dia miliki seketika lenyap.

"Lebih~ cepat, ahhh~" Naruto memeluk leher Sasuke. Tidak, dia tidak ingin Sasuke membedakan dirinya dengan wanita yang pernah ia setubuhi. Dia ingin diperlakukan sama.

"Kau yang minta," Bisik Sasuke sambil melumat cuping Naruto. Suaranya terdengar serak dan nafasnya begitu berat.

Sasuke mendorong ke dalam diri Naruto, cepat dan tanpa ampun. Mengikuti irama, Naruto mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun, mencoba mengimbangi permainan Sasuke. Sasuke menumbuk miliknya begitu keras. Menghentak masuk dan keluar dari inti basah Naruto yang semakin lama semakin dalam pada setiap desakannya. Penglihatan Naruto mulai berkunang-kunang saat Sasuke melesakkan dirinya lebih dalam sampai membentur dinding rahimnya. Ahh...

"Ahh~ Ahh~" Bibir Naruto meracau tidak jelas karena sodokkan keras milik Sasuke. Miliknya meremas kejantanan Sasuke keras. Ia akan segera sampai, "Suke!" Cairan hangat menyembur keluar dalam diri Naruto, namun Sasuke tidak berhenti. Dia terus menyodok vagina Naruto dalam. Melesakkan kejantanannya semakin jauh tertanam pada diri Naruto.

Pertanyaannya dapat di jawab nanti, saat ini semua yang Sasuke inginkan adalah menumbuk milik Naruto dengan cepat dan keras. Bintang-bintang mulai berenang di depan matanya ketika ia merasakan ereksinya diremas oleh vagina Naruto yang rapat. Sasuke ingin berhenti—ingin bertanya mengapa Naruto menjual keperawanannya, namun tubuhnya menolak. Pikiran Sasuke ketika ia mencobanya.

Tubuhnya menuntut untuk melanjutkan hujamannya. Naruto memeluk erat-erat Sasuke dan menyambut setiap dorongan keras Sasuke ke dalam dirinya. Kenyataannya adalah Sasuke sangat bernafsu ketika ia tahu ia adalah pria pertama Naruto.

Sasuke mencoba mendorong lebih cepat—secepat yang ia bisa. Lebih keras dan lebih dalam. Sikunya berada di kedua sisi kepala Naruto—menopang berat badannya saat ia menghunjam Naruto dengan lebih keras. Napasnya berubah semakin dalam dan pendek. Payudara Naruto bergerak naik turun setiap kali Sasuke menyodok ke depan, dan ia hampir bisa mengisap salah satu payudara itu.

Oh, _Kami-sama..._

Tubuh mereka bertabrakan bersama berulang-ulang, keras dan cepat. Naruto bahkan dapat merasakan bola-bola Sasuke membentur kulitnya berkali-kali dengan keras dan cepat. Sasuke mengaitkan tangannya di bawah lutut Naruto dan mengangkat kedua kakinya ke atas bahu Sasuke. Milik Naruto terasa semakin ketat, dan ia tidak tahan untuk tidak mengerang, "Naru..." setitik keringat turun menuruni pelipisnya. Matanya terkunci pada manik dihadapannya.

Suara erang dan desahan maupun suara lubang yang basah dan licin di kocok cepat dan keras terdengar ke seluruh sisi kamar, menjadi musik pengiring yang indah di setiap detik penyatuan mereka.

"Nghhh~ Sukee~" Tubuh Naruto berubah menjadi kaku lagi di bawah Sasuke, manik _sapphire-_nya tertutup ketika suara erangan tercekat keluar dari bibirnya.

Tubuh Naruto menyerah total dengan tubuh lebih besar dan lebih kerasnya saat Naruto bergetar dan menggeliat dengan liar di bawah Sasuke. Leher Sang Uchiha tegang, matanya terbakar gairah dan nafsu, ia menumbuk Naruto lebih keras lagi. Milik Sasuke terasa panjang dan ketebalannya bertambah lebih ketat di dalam tubuh Naruto, ia tahu Sasuke telah dekat.

Mereka berdua berpacu semakin cepat untuk menuju puncak bersama. Dinding vagina Naruto meremas kejantanan Sasuke. Sasuke menghentak ke dalam diri Naruto semakin kuat dan keras untuk terakhir kali sebelum orgasmenya datang. Sasuke mengerang dan... ya, Naruto bisa merasakan itu, cairan yang hangat itu ada dalam tubuhnya. Hangat dan nyaman. Cairan itu begitu banyak hingga menyeruak keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

Nafas mereka berdua memburu. Sasuke menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua sikunya agar tidak menimpa tubuh Naruto yang dalam kungkungannya. Kegiatan menyenangkan mereka menghasilkan begitu banyak keringat.

"Jadi... mengapa, Naruto?" Sasuke mengeluarkan milikknya perlahan. Kini ia menagih penjelasan yang sempat tertunda. Naruto merasa kehilangan dalam tubuhnya. Kosong. Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya di samping kiri Naruto dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka.

"Biarkan aku bernafas sebentar?" Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya sambil mengatur nafasnya. Ia menarik selimut sampai menutupi dadanya. Seks dengan Sasuke membuatnya tidak waras. Sasuke gila dan brutal saat sedang seks.

"Hn,"

Apa... Sasuke bercinta seperti tadi dengan wanita lainnya? Naruto menemukan hatinya sedikit tidak terima. Mata _cerulean_-nya menatap langit-langit kamar Sasuke, "Apa aku harus menceritakannya?"

"Hn,"

Lupakan. Lagipula ini hanya seks...

Dan, tidak ada dasar cinta, **hanya seks**...

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Apa yang ia pikirkan?

"Ceritakan." Tuntut Sasuke.

Naruto mendelik tidak suka pada Sasuke karena dia begitu tidak sabaran. Seketika itu, mata sebiru lautannya menyendu, "Sebenarnya, keluargaku adalah keluarga yang bisa dibilang cukup. Walaupun begitu, aku sangat bahagia bersama keluargaku. Namun, dua tahun yang lalu, sebuah kecelakaan terjadi dan itu... menewaskan ayah dan kakakku." setetes air mata tergelincir di pipi Naruto. Isakan mulai keluar dari bibirnya dan air mata datang tanpa mampu ia bendung.

Sasuke diam. Ia tidak tahu harus terbuat apa. Ia menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya memeluk tubuh Naruto—mencoba menenangkan. Entahlah, ia tidak pernah punya kekasih sebelumnya dan lebih gemar menyewa gadis penghibur. Tapi dulu saat ia masih kecil, ibunya sering memeluknya saat _baka-_Itachi itu membuatnya menangis. Jadi, bukankah memeluk bukan ide yang buruk?

"A-aku selamat karena aku memang tidak ikut pada saat itu," isak tangis Naruto tak mampu ia hentikan, "Sedangkan ibuku... di-dia koma, ia terbaring di rumah sakit sampai saat ini." Kepalanya bersandar pada dada Sasuke.

"Aku telah menjual se... seluruh isi rumah na... namun itu tidak mam... pu untuk membayar hutangku ke... rumah sakit. Aku berhenti kuliah dan bekerja di... sebuah kafe... tapi ternyata, itupun... tak mampu u... untuk melunasi semua." Naruto mencoba menghapus air matanya namun itu terus-menerus datang.

"Mereka bilang... ji... jika aku tidak mampu melunasi utang rumah sakit, mereka... mereka terpaksa akan memulangkan ibuku... aku... aku..."

"Jadi itu alasanmu menjual diri?" bisik Sasuke.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya erat. Ia mendorong tubuh Sasuke dan mendudukan dirinya di atas ranjang, ia menatap tajam Sasuke, "**Dengar Uchiha! Aku tidak pernah sekalipun berfikir untuk menjual tubuhku!**" teriak Naruto dengan penuh penekanan. Sisa-sisa air mata masih nampak terlihat jelas di pipi dan matanya yang memerah.

"..." Sasuke memandanginya datar.

"Ini semua salahmu!" Naruto membuang mukanya—benci. Ia benci semua ini! Padahal ia sangat yakin, beberapa menit yang lalu ia masih perawan—sebelum si pantat ayam ini membobolnya tentu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Alis Sasuke berkerut dengan nada yang menuntut.

Naruto kembali melayangkan tatapan tajam penuh ketidaksukaan pada lelaki sialan yang telah mengambil keperawanannya, "Apa kau tidak sadar juga, **Tuan Uchiha**?! Aku mematok harga yang sangat tinggi agar tidak ada yang bisa menyentuhku! Tapi kau—" Naruto menghela nafas dan memalingkan wajah, rasanya percuma saja... nasi sudah menjadi bubur.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak menolak?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa menolak uang yang mampu melunasi seluruh utangku di rumah sakit?" bisik Naruto dengan nada sarkastis yang nyaris tak terdengar.

"Jadi, kau menyesal bercinta denganku?" Sasuke masih tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun, nadanya terasa sedingin salju.

Naruto memandangi tangannya yang entah kenapa terasa begitu menarik untuk dipandang, "...tidak," jawab Naruto lirih, 'Aku suka, itu sangat nikmat,' lanjutnya dalam hati.

Sebuah seringai terlukis indah di sudut bibir si bungsu Uchiha. Sasuke merangkak mendekat, "Bagus..." Ia membelai pipi Naruto lembut dan menatap wanita dihadapannya penuh minat. Jantung Naruto berguncang kencang dan darahnya berdesir cepat karena sentuhannya. Miliknya mulai terasa basah kembali.

"Karena aku akan membuatmu merintih dibawahku hingga kau kehabisan tenaga dan tak bisa bergerak lagi. Sepanjang malam."

Bulu mata lentik itu berkedip beberapa kali dengan semburat merah muda di pipinya, "App—" belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan perkataannya, Sasuke sudah membungkam wanita itu dengan bibirnya. Lidahnya masuk dengan mudah dan mulai menghisap lidah Naruto dengan panas. Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto ke belakang sehingga Sasuke berada tepat di atas tubuhnya.

Ronde selanjutnya... bayangkan sendiri P:

**ooOOoo**

"Nghh..." Naruto mengerang saat Sasuke mengeluarkan miliknya dari tubuh Naruto. Sperma Sasuke merembes keluar dari akses masuk vagina Naruto. Nafas wanita itu berat dan memburu. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan ronde ke-limanya. Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya di samping kiri Naruto. Mereka berdua kini bermandikan keringat dan bau seks menguar dari tubuh mereka. Naruto memiringkan tubuhnya membelakangi Sasuke.

Naruto memejamkan matanya dan menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi lehernya. Ia sangat-sangat lelah dan lengket. Sasuke benar-benar tidak bercanda saat ia berkata akan menyiksa Naruto dengan penisnya sampai ia tak punya tenaga lagi. Naruto menggerutu dalam hati. Cih, Uchiha sialan dan nafsu seksnya.

Sasuke masih menetralkan nafasnya. _Well_, hari ini dia mendapatkan seks yang hebat dengan seorang perawan—ah, Sasuke ingat sekarang, ia baru saja mengambil keperawanan seseorang wanita. **Perawan pertamanya**. Sudut bibir Sang Uchiha terangkat mengingat akan hal tersebut. Sasuke memandangi langit-langit kamarnya yang terlihat begitu menarik untuk dipandang. Alisnya mengkerut, Ia sedang berfikir, sepertinya ia telah melupakan sesuatu. Tapi... apa?

Sasuke menggerakan kepalanya untuk menengok wanita yang tengah mengeluarkan dengkuran halus—ia tertidur. Sasuke menghela nafas pasrah saat ia tidak mampu mengingat apa yang telah ia lupakan. Sasuke mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Naruto dan memeluknya erat dari belakang. Ia mengecup punggung telanjang Naruto dan senyumnya mengembang saat melihat _kissmark_-nya di potongan antara leher dan bahu Naruto.

Sekarang, apa yang telah ia lakukan, dia membawa seorang wanita ke apartemennya dan bercinta tepat di tempat tidurnya! DI TEMPAT TIDURNYA! Ini perlu digaris bawahi dan **bold**. Dia sinting. Dia telah melanggar peraturan hidupnya yang mana tidak ada seks di apartemennya—di tempat tidur lebih tepatnya. Cih, baiklah dia tahu, dia sinting, dia tengah memeluk wanita yang baru saja ditidurinya—hal yang tak pernah **se ka li pun** ia lakukan sebelumnya. Biasanya ia akan pergi tanpa pamit saat ia telah selesai. Tapi...

Tapi ini berbeda. Wanita ini berbeda. Dia tidak berisik seperti wanita lainnya dan Sasuke tahu, Naruto seorang wanita baik-baik yang hanya terjebak dalam permainan dunia dan ia mengambil jalan pintas. Sasuke tersenyum seperti orang idiot dan mengecup tepat di _kissmark_ buatannya.

Naruto menggeliat dari dalam pelukkannya, Sasuke melonggarkan pelukkannya dan membiarkan Naruto bergerak. Wanita itu membalikkan badannya menghadap Sasuke dan memeluknya. Dia masih tertidur pulas—kelelahan melayani gairah seks brutal Sang Uchiha bungsu. Sasuke tersenyum simpul, yang jelas akan membuat setiap wanita meleleh karena melihat senyumnya.

Ia membalas pelukkan Naruto dan mengecup kening Naruto lama. Sasuke mengeratkan pelukkannya. Dagunya kini berada di atas kepala Naruto. Sasuke membeku sesaat setelah ia mengingat apa yang telah ia lupakan. Ia kembali tersenyum simpul dan memeluk Naruto semakin erat, "Benar, aku lupa memakai kondom." Dengan begitu, Sasuke menarik selimut dan memejamkan matanya.

**..~" TBC "~..**

**...~" **_**Thank You For Reading **_**"~...**

_**Review**_**?**


End file.
